


Brumous

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Future Fic, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Otabek has a futuristic motorcycle, War, Yuri still likes cats, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams





	1. Beginning of the End

Aurora was once a beautiful city. As beautiful as it's name. A modern phenomenon, the center of all activity, heart of the world. Aurora once stood tall, proud, bright, but as all things will at sometime, Aurora began to die. As Aurora began to fade so did her people and her cultures, until the once regal city became cold, dark, dank and dangerous.  A place where the lowest off low lived, a place where once there you could not leave.

The once strong loyal government was broken and corrupt. A new powerful ruler began to rule over the low lifes. Drugs became the number one money maker and ruthless thugs were trained to keep people in check. Days became long and full of the constant threat of the ruler who was dubbed the High One, nights brought no rest.

And so Aurora died and now only a shadow of a city remains.

+++++

 


	2. You Brought Me a Fairy

    The docks on the east side of Aurora were not an appealing place.The air smelled of rotting fish and stale water. People unafraid to kill hid in the smoggy shadows. Otabek as much as he didn't want to be was passing through on his way home. He carried bundled in his coat a sack of good clean food, a treasure very few would have the privilege to ever receive.

The docks acted as a short cut to Otabek's home and he couldn't wait to get home and share his bounty with his little sister. Otabek stopped at the entrance of a tunnel to what people called the Shambles. He had the misfortune to live in the area. Everything about the tunnel screamed danger.

Otabek's hand slid to the long knife strapped to his leg. He opened his senses more as he stepped into the dark rank shaft, willing his eyes to adjust to the darkness faster. He clutched the bundle closer and inched his way down the long dark tunnel.

A shout had Otabek unstrapping his knife and tensing. Light flared and shadows were cast long upon the wall. Otabek bit back a curse, a fight. You never wanted to get into a fight you didn't start. Otabek began to sneak around the brawl wincing at the sneers and slaps and cries echoing down the expanse of the tunnel.

Otabek was nearly around when he chanced a glance back. He saw a flash of gold and froze. Blonde haired people were so rare. Their hair could get you out of Aurora and more. That must be why they were after this person in particular.

Otabek shrunk back as the men held the blonde down raising a knife over the golden mass. The blonde was done struggling and now was pleading for the men to stop. The blonde's eyes cracked catching sight of Otabek, he stared back. He had never seen eyes like the blonde's before. Green and fierce but the light in them was slowly fading.

The blonde's lips parted slightly and a single weak ' _please'_   was pushed out. Green eyes closed again and Otabek's hand tightened on his knife, he stepped put of the shadows.

" Hey! I suggest you get away from my catch." Otabek growled at the men. They turned to him and sneered,

"What da ya mean yur catch?" The man with the knife said, " We the ones that done have it pinned to the ground!" Otabek glared at him,

" I've been tracking it for a while, it's mine." And with that Otabek lunged.

He made quick work of the two unarmed men, dealing wounding but not fatal stabs to their shoulders. The armed man stood and dropped the blondes head to the concrete with a hard smack. He stood over his catch and brandished the knife. Otabek wanted to laugh. the guy was obviously an amateur he held the knife loosely and clumsily.

He lunged at Otabek who side stepped and grabbed the man's wrist one sharp twist and the knife fell from the mans fingers. Otabek winced as it sliced along the blonde's cheek, blood erupting from the cut. Otabek pushed the man to the ground and dealt several hard kicks to his stomach. When Otabek thought it was good enough he let up on the man. All three scurried away.

Otabek re strapped his knife and looked over at the blonde. Otabek knelt down beside it and brushed it's hair out of it's, no his face. The blonde was a male even more rare. His hair really was lovely, long and pure gold. It would be worth a fortune.

Otabek decided he would take the blonde with him. He didn't look very healthy and would probably die anyway. Then maybe Otabek could sell his hair.

He gathered the sack of food he had left in the shadows before joining the fight. After making sure it was firmly under his coat he picked up the blonde. He was tired enough to not really care that he was walking out in the open with about a million Danherns in his possession. He didn't feel rich just relived that he and Jaci wouldn't be going to bed hungry that night.

Otabek trudged through the streets. The blonde never moved he wondered if he were already dead. Otabek didn't stop to check.

Finally the dull alley where his home was came into view. He walked to a grimy door, being as his hands were full and he had told Jaci to never open the door to anyone who knocks (or ever), Otabek kicked the door until it opened. On the third kick he heard the cinder block they used as a lock slide far enough away he could push the door open with his hip.

"Otabek?" He heard Jaci call from the room down the hall. 

" Yeah it's me." A rat ran over his shoe as he pushed the door closed and slid the block back into place. Jaci came out of the room and gasped as she walked down the hall. She stopped a few feet in front of Otabek,

" You brought me a fairy." She whispered. She reached out a dirty trembling hand and brushed the blonde's hair aside.

"Otabek he's hurt! We have to help him!" Otabek nodded,

" I know but i have another surprise." He gently pushed past her the floorboards creaking. Jaci followed behind bare feet padding on the floor. Otabek ducked into the small, low living area, Jaci had already made a fire and their usual dinner of cabbage gruel.

Otabek gently lay the blonde on the pile of blankets and pillows and anything soft they called a bed, before going over to the stove and dumping the sad excuse for food. Jaci gasped,

"Otabek! What are you doing! That was dinner!" She angrily snatched the pot out of his hands. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the mess of food in the trash. Otabek gently tugged on her ponytail,

"I told you I had another surprise didn't I?" Jaci shook her head stubbornly,

"I'm hungry, and now the foods all gone." She said voice shaking. Otabek felt a stab of guilt and finally took out the bag of food.

"Jaci, Jaci look." Her eyes grew wide as she stared at fresh apples, bread, cheese, honey and ham. Carefully she picked up one of the apples and stroked the firm red skin. She smiled up at Otabek tears gone from her eyes. She jumped up and hugged him before running over to the blonde on the bedding. She fell to her knees beside him and took one of his slim white hands in hers,

"Thank you fairy, thank you for giving my brother this feast. I promise I'll help you but first I'm starving!" She popped up and joined Otabek where he was preparing the food. They settled on the floor together and dug into their food. He watched as Jaci ate with both hands, hair falling out of her ponytail in dirty strands.

He hated and loved to see her with her cheeks full of food and a shine in her eyes. He wished it could always be like that. Otabek's attention was drawn to the blonde who groaned. Jaci froze looking over as well a piece of bread halfway to her lips. Her eyes darted between the blonde and Otabek. She swallowed and Otabek got up walking over to the blonde.

Otabek gently placed his hand on the blonde's forehead. Wrong move. Green eyes burst open and he scrambled away from Otabek.

"Who, w-who are you? What do you want?" The blonde was practically screeching and slapped a protective hand over his head. His eyes faltered and Otabek could tell he was still in pain and probably a bad concussion.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." The blonde snorted and his eyes darted around the room looking for an exit.

" We really won't hurt you! Why would we hurt a fairy?" Jaci asked looking fascinated  that the blonde was up and talking. Green eyes flashed in fear as they took in the new comer.

Otabek inched closer,

" Can I look at your wounds?" The blonde's eyes switched to him. They stared each other down until the blonde slummed in permission and exhaustion. Otabek gently took the blonde's face and examined the large cut and many bruises.

"Jaci, can you make bandages?" The little girl nodded. Otabek smiled at her,

"Okay try to find the cleanest cloth." Jaci ran to the other side of the room to a cardboard box and began digging through it.

Otabek went back to mapping the blonde's delicate feature's,

"You know I cant keep calling you 'Blonde', do you have a name?" Emerald eyes crack,

" Yuratchka or Yuri." Otabek gently smiled as Yuri's eyes closed again, the names really did suit him.

 


	3. Fight of the Fairy

   Yuri was putting up quite a fight. Jaci came back with some semi clean bandages and a bowl of grimy water. Otabek had struggled to get the blonde to hold still so he could properly clean the cut on his face. From there Otabek asked Yuri to remove his shirt so he could check the other injuries. Yuri shut down after that refusing to let Otabek anywhere near him. 

Otabek stood hands held out in surrender. He figured that letting Yuri calm down was the best course of action. Getting him over riled up would do no good for either of them.

Jaci had been watching the whole exchange in fascination, she really did believe that the skinny pale blonde in her house was a fairy. Otabek hoped she would realize that Yuri was simply another low life. Just like them. Otabek however was not going to break her imagination quite yet, she deserved to be a child.

Emerald eyes burned into the back of his head as he gently lead Jaci away to clean up from their dinner. He would ask the Yuri if he was hungry once he had calmed down. Jaci began talking about the things she had done during the day whilst Otabek was out. He laughed as she told him the story of how the pigeon she had "adopted", got into a fight one of the huge sewer rats and won. She went on asking how as ' that bird is the laziest thing I have ever see!,' was still alive. Otabek wondered the same thing.

The shadows in their small living space were the only indications of time they had. Since the sun had long since been blotted out, the room went from gloomy, to grey, to dark grey, to black.  Black meant bed time. So as the shadows darkened Otabek instructed Jaci to get ready for bed. She ducked behind a small curtain that gave them privacy to change and use the toilet.

While she changed Otabek took inventory on all the supplies they had. As he moved around the tiny area he felt those eyes on him. It was unsettling and he tried his best to ignore it. There supplies consisted of a small stack of canned government issue food from when their dad had been in the war. Folded under them was a tent and a med kit. Every night Otabek would go over the pile just as his mother had taught him, every night it never changed, and Otabek dreaded the day the pile would have need for use.

Jaci came out from behind the curtain and skipped over to Otabek he knelt and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before climbing into bed. He came and pulled one of the less holey blankets over her.

"Are you going to be home tomorrow?" She asked in a sleepy voice. Otabek stroked her hair back. He was away from home to much and he knew that, but staying there made Otabek mad.

"Yeah, I'll be here don't worry." He couldn't leave her with a strange person anyway.

"Good you can play with me and the fairy." She yawned and closed her eyes. Otabek sagged where he sat, caring for Jaci was hard and he felt he was failing miserably.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Otabek looked up and over at the blonde who was staring at him and clutching a blanket to his chest. Otabek sighed,

"If I wanted you dead I would have let those hunters get you." The blonde scoffed,

"Maybe if I had brown hair. You saved me and the only reason people do anything is for themselves." Yuri glared at him and he glared right back.

"So you think I'm going to kill you even after you just watched me kiss and tuck in  a six year old?" Yuri looked between the sleeping Jaci and Otabek seeming at a lose for words. He crossed his arms and pouted, Otabek smirked before standing and taking off his belt and knife. Green eyes followed his every movement.

"You hungry?" Yuri huffed and turned away,

"No" He said just as his stomach growled. He flinched and Otabek raised an eyebrow.

"Come on if you feel like you can walk you can come over and get some food." Otabek watched as Yuri carefully and cautiously got up and walked on trembling legs to the low table. He practically fell to the floor and Otabek barely caught him and helped his decent. Yuri shook him off and curled into himself. Otabek backed off and lay some food out for him. Yuri began shoving food in his mouth as Otabek settled on the other side of the table to watch him.

"So how old are you? Like twelve?" Yuri stopped and glared at him,

"No! I'm eighteen!" Otabek stared at him. There was no way. Yuri was tiny. He was also really light and short.

"Oh." Otabek said.

"Yeah,  _oh_." The two sat in silence the only noise was Yuri eating.

" Why are you still here in Aurora? I thought that when people like you started to get hunted there was an underground system for you to get away?" Otabek asked. Yuri glanced at him eyes narrowing in suspicion. Again Otabek raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand." Silence again settled between them only the soft sounds of Yuri eating and Jaci's breathing punctuated the silence.

"My grandpa was really sick when the underground was running. He was too weak to make the trip. I couldn't leave him. Then he died and I was forced to leave my home. I've been hunted ever since."

"Why didn't you just dye your hair?" Yuri glared at him,

"Wow. What a great Idea. I never would have thought of that. Of course I dyed my hair! Only an idiot wouldn't try that. But tell me this where am I supposed to find dye?" That was true paint, ink, dyes anything of that nature was near impossible to find.

"Then I thought to cut it but then that's like giving them a free hand out. And if they want it then they would at least have to go through me first." He says this with a firm nod as. Otabek considers him with a crooked head.

"How on Earth did you survive so long?" That glare was back on him.

"I know how to fight and I'm fast." Otabek nodded and smiled. Yuri yawned.

"You're welcome to my spot on the mound in you want it." Yuri nodded and walked over to curl up next to Jaci.

"I still don't understand why you're helping me." Otabek sighed settling his back against the wall, he didn't really know why either. 

 


End file.
